Evelynn
Overview Full biography here. Appearance Hair: Straight black hair which is a little below chin length. She always cuts it to this length whenever it gets past her shoulders so there isn’t anything that’s trailing behind her for a pursuing guard to grab if she’s making a hasty retreat to get away with some desperately needed food. Skin: A fair complexion often times hidden under scraps, bruises, dirt and other substances commonly found in the slums. Eyes:'''Dark colored eyes which always seem to have a solemn and serious look about them. '''Height: 5’0 Weight: 95lb Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): She’s got a red claw mark that’s actually a scar under her left eye from getting struck with a pole with fishing hooks all wrapped about it. Physical Features: Evelynn looks like the typical homeless urchin, wearing tattered cloth robes which have definitely seen better days. Personality Evelynn acts as one would expect of a child who’s had little to no hope since day one. Serious, selfish, and untrusting, she looks out for herself and only herself. She’s not completely a lost cause yet, able to show some kindness when if and when it doesn’t cause her any grief. Unwilling to go the extra mile for anyone, it's just the logical thing to do when you live a life not knowing where your next meal is coming from or if its coming at all. Abilities Favored Weapo'''n: None. '''Weapon Skill: None. No formal training. Sword style: (If Applicable) N/A Other Information: Ability: Unnamed Perceptive Ability: Evelynn is able to momentarily able to heighten all five of her senses and combine them to provide a clarity of observation that is nearly beyond human. It allows her to understand the relations between objects, people, and herself. Examples of its usage are being able to tell if a coin purse is loose enough to be snagged from a belt from a few yards away or being able to deduce if someone has recently walked a path, their boot or foot imprints becoming noticeable on the ground when they otherwise wouldn’t be. Should someone have hostile intentions, Evelynn would be able to tell from the change in their heart rate, breathing, or their body language. Her ability assigns a visual cue to these clues, colors signifying obviously if something is helpful(Blue) harmful(Red) and important to her at the time(White). Her general visual perception of the world turns into a muted filter or even a basic black and white to allow these cues to stand out better. An example of this would be that guards or local lawmen would appear with a red aura about them and a loaf of bread would appear as blue normally or even white should she be focused on it. It causes her migraines and is incredibly disorienting, making her use it only when truly necessary at her current skill level with it. She isn’t able to use it more than a few moments at most before these side effects kick in, pushing it would result in her becoming so fatigued and mentally exhausted with a burning fever that she’s useless for nearly an entire day or at least several hours. ' ' (Two videos explaining some of the basic concepts but will go into further detail as the power evolves) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fW6ZtNdoO0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSRxiQC-czI History With her birth being just another product of the shady dealings conducted in alleyways of BlackSteppe. Evelynn’s path in life has thus far been condemned to distitution. Beginning as a beggar and progressing to a thief when the kindness of strangers ran dry, she’s had no one but herself to watch her back throughout her short life thus far. No family and very few 'friends' in the form of the other impoverished individuals who called the crime ridden city home. Pity was plentiful and she learned most of what she knew from other thieves and vagabonds, often times occupying them to observe how they conducted their trade. They would often have her act as a decoy or distraction while they stole food and other goods from vendors and stores, passing her along a small share as well as first hand experience. Eventually, Evelynn began to distance herself from these groups, realizing it was much easier to get caught while in numbers. Numerous times she's encountered situations which would've seen her dead or worse but every single time Lyn has been able to squeeze her way out of those sticky situations. ' ' If retrospect was befitting of someone as young as she, Lyn would say It's a miracle that she actually came this far. On top of the dangers and trials that have come her way, her very birth provided her with an additional hurdle to jump over. Evelynn was born with very poor eyesight, practically deemed blind in her earliest days as she cannot bring herself to remember any of the faces who looked after her during that time, if there were truly any at all. Regardless, eyes did seemingly heal from whatever malady afflicted her by the time she was 8 years old. As expected, her other senses were sharped drastically as they were the primary means of the young girl to experience the world as her eyesight failed her frequently. ' ' What wasn't expected was the strange ability which made itself known to her as her eyes healed completely. If Lyn were to concentrate, it would be as if everything would come together; ever sense would be combined as one in order to paint the clearest possible picture of her surroundings. Nothing was beyond her attention and this ability, despite its massive toll on her physically, has saved her more times than she could count from dangers that would've been hidden to a normal person. Her little trick does come with a price as such a clear picture, even with complete focus, is disorienting and debilitating to maintain for much longer than a few moments before it eventually fails. Because of this, she rarely uses it unless needed.(See Other Information). ' ' Evelynn, as she had no recollection of anyone who raised her, eventually did attempt to see out the truth behind who it was who raised her until she was actually able to survive on her own. She asked all over the city, everyone who came across her path. Most sneered at her, some laughed at her. Others seemingly contemplated her question for well over an hour, mindless and inbirated off of the substances they had consumed before they were question. Her search lasted a month and ended in disaster for her as she was captured by pirates when she lingered too long after dark near the port. She made a rather big scene but was subdued by the tail end of a makeshift fishing pole, being knocked out cold. After storing her away in a little cage, they planned to sell her off as a slave for more drinking money as their stores had gotten rather low. Fortune seemed to be in her favor as in their drunken stupor from the dregs of their cheap liquor, the keys to her cage fell out of the hand of the one pirate closest to her and she was able to squeeze far enough through the bars to grab them, unlock the door, and made her escape. The swim back to shore and having to spend a few nights in wet clothing taught her to be much more cautious than she already was. Despite having little in the way of means or even a proper plan, Evelynn aims to eventually get out of the slums and try to make something of herself. It's not like anyone else is going to do that for her.